You're My Best Friend
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Gak tau mo nulis apa. Just read aja deh, unnie, oppa! My first fic in this fandom!  One shot. HaeHyuk.


You're My Best Friend

.

Rate: M.. *plak* XP

Eh ngga neng, T maksudnya..

.

Genre: Frienship/Family

.

Pair: HaeHyuk friendship

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior itu miliknya SM entertainment, ELF dan orang tua mereka.

.

Warn: OOC, AU, typo, de el el...

.

.

.

.

.

"_UMMA!_" panggil -teriak- seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata yang sama hitamnya, yang baru pulang dari sekolah kepada ibunya.

"Hm, ada apa Hae?" tanya sang _umma_ sembari menoleh pada Hae atau yang biasa dipanggil Donghae itu.

"_Umma_, coba lihat hasil ulangan matematika Hae!" ucap anak itu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Seratus? Wah Hae hebat ya," puji ibunya kepada Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah itu.

"Hehe," sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa sambil tetap memasang cengiran khas anak kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba ayahnya muncul di ambang pintu, "Nah. Ayo Jungsoo, Hae, kita siap-siap!" katanya kepada Istrinya -Jungsoo- dan Donghae, "Kita akan segera berangkat," lanjutnya.

"_Umma_, memang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Neunggok, menginap disana untuk beberapa hari," jawab Jungsoo lembut dan memberikan senyum keibuannya pada Donghae.

"Eh? Benarkah? Yay... Ok aku akan segera siap-siap!" katanya semangat, sepertinya keluarga Lee beruntung sekali mempunyai anak seceria dan semangat seperti Donghae.

~^Neunggok^~

"_H, hyung_... Tunggu! Hah... Hah..." seorang bocah laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil, rambut pirang berantakkan dan bola mata hitam sedang berlari-lari mengejar seorang anak laki-laki yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu.

"Hyukkie sih lambat, jadi ya aku tinggal," kata Sungmin -Lee Sungmin lengkapnya- nyengir tanpa dosa.

Bocah laki-laki itu tampaknya kesal, karena beberapa detik setelahnya dia segara menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu, "Huh, sudah kubilang berapa kali panggil aku Hyukjae, Minnie _hyung!_" lanjutnya.

"Habis nama Hyukkie lebih cocok untuk mu," kata Sungmin dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Tiba-tiba _umma_ mereka memanggil mereka untuk segara pulang karena ada tamu yang mau menginap di penginapan mereka.

"Hyukkie, Minnie, ayo pulang bantu _umma_ menjaga penginapan," panggil _umma_ mereka yang bernama lengkap Lee Heechul kepada kedua anaknya.

"Iya!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

"Nah Hyukkie temani anak ini ya," kata _umma_nya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya," setelah itu dia mendekati Donghae dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo kita main, um..."

"Donghae, Lee Donghae _imnida,_" jawab Donghae memperkenalkan diri dan menyodorkan tangannya, berniat untuk berkenalan.

Hyukjae mengangguk tipis dan menjabat tangan Donghae, "Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Panggil aku Hyukjae."

"Atau kalau perlu Hyukkie saja, Hae-_ah_!" jawab Sungmin sambil nyengir lebar saat melihat perubahan raut wajah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Yak!_ _Hyung!_ Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" serunya marah dan segera berjalan keluar penginapan sambil menyeret Donghae di belakangnya, "Ayo Donghae-_ah_, kita main!"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Hyukkie! Tidak baik untuk anak manis sepertimu! Hae, tolong jaga Hyukkie ya!" serunya lagi.

"MINNIE _HYUNG!_"

Sedangkan Heechul hanya menatap pertengkaran kedua buah hatinya itu maklum dan segera mengantar kedua tamunya kekamar mereka.

.

~^Di Sebuah Bukit^~

.

"Hei," ujar Donghae pada anak di sebelahnya, mereka kini berada di sebuah bukit yang tidak begitu jauh dengan penginapan yang Donghae dan keluarganya sewa.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, asalkan aku bisa menjawabnya. Memang kau bertanya apa?" jawab Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Mendengarnya, Hyukjae menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Karena itu kekanak-kanakan, aku tidak suka," jelas Hyukjae, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada matahari senja yang hendak tenggelam.

"Lho? memangnya kenapa kalau kekanak-kanakan? Lagipula Hyukkie bagus, cocok untukmu."

"Cocok untukku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mendelik kepada Donghae.

"Iya cocok, kan Hyukkie itu imut dan manis, sama kayak orangnya," jawab Donghae santai sambil memandang wajah Hyukjae yang sekarang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Huh? Mana ada anak laki-laki yang senang disebut imut dan manis, _babbo!_" kata Hyukjae sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena sinar matahari atau karena hal lain, "Ayo kita pulang, nanti orang tua kamu khawatir!" katanya dan tanpa menoleh pada Donghae.

"Oke," dan mereka pun beranjak pulang.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

Satu minggu sudah Donghae menginap di Neunggok, satu minggu sudah mereka berteman dan satu minggu sudah Hyukjae menyimpan perasaannya begitupun sebaliknya. Waktunya Donghae pulang ke Seoul.

"Kau benar-benar mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih dan kecewa karena temannya akan kembali ke Seoul.

"Iya, tapi jangan khawatir, kita pasti bertemu lagi kok," jawab Donghae dan tentu saja, cengirannya itu tidak pernah luntur.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Donghae yang terbilang ceria itu,"Janji?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Janji," katanya mantap dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking mungil milik Hyukjae. Dua-duanya saling melemparkan senyum, dan kemudian Donghae masuk ke mobilnya, tidak lama setelah itu mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan pekarangan penginapan itu. Hyukjae hanya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Ayo masuk Hyukkie," ajak Sungmin pada _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Nae_," Hyukjae menjawab singkat dan mengikuti _hyung_nya masuk ke penginapan.

_'Aku janji, kita akan bertemu lagi, Donghae-ah!'_

~^SuJu High School, 7 tahun kemudian^~

"DONGHAE-_AH!_"

DUAK!

Terdengar suara nyaring dan suara benda -atau mungkin orang?- yang ditendang di sebuah koridor sekolah.

"Aw~ Donghae-_ah_... Dirimu kejam sekali pada diriku~!" temannya yang bernama Shindong itu menangis seperti seorang ibu kehilangan anaknya (mian untuk fansnya Shindong oppa).

"Huh," Donghae, yang sekarang sudah berubah total. Bukan lagi seorang bocah seperti 7 tahun lalu, hanya mendengus. Sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah laku temannya itu.

Shindong segara berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk dilantai, dibersihkannya celananya yang kotor. "Hei Donghae-_ah_, katanya hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan!" ujar Shindong semangat, dia berjalan mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan di depannya.

"Benarkah? _Namja_ atau _yeoja?_" tany Donghae.

"Yang aku dengar sih _namja_, tapi katanya dia _namja_ yang manis. Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee-."

"Shindong _oppa?_"

"Nari."

Perkataan Shindong terputus saat ada seorang _Yeoja_ manis menghampirinya. "Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan disini? Ayo kita kekelas bersama," ajak Nari dan segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di koridor sekolah. "Hae _oppa_, kami duluan," pamitnya.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal hanya memasang wajah _babbo_-nya. "Aish! Kenapa aku ditinggal?" gumamnya.

Saat masuk kekelas, dia langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Disana sudah ada dua _namja_ yang menunggunya.

"Hei, kau ini lama sekali," keluh _namja_ itu, "Aku hampir mati bosan karena dari tadi dicuekin sama Kyu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah _namja_ lain yang duduk disebelahnya yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya.

"Salah sendiri mau satu bangku dengan si _evil_ itu," sahut Donghae santai.

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Bukan kemauanku untuk satu bangku dengan _evil magnae_ ini!" seru namja itu lagi yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu seraya menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Aw~ sakit tahu!" balas Donghae sambil meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan dari Yesung. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil _evil magnae_ itu tampak tidak peduli dengan pertangkaran bodoh kedua temannya, dia tampak masih asyik dengan PSP kesayangannya.

KRIIIIIIIIING~!

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi membelakangi papan tulis menjadi menghadap papan tulis.

Bunyi langkah kaki dan suara pintu digeser menandakan datangnya seorang guru yang wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi keibuan, ya Kim Jaejoong _Songsaengnim._

Kelihatannya Jaejoong _songsaengnim _membawa seorang murid baru, dengan ciri-ciri tinggi sekitar 175 cm, rambut pirang berantakan dan warna bola mata yang indah dengan warna hitam kelam masuk kedalam kelas.

Murid baru itu menghadap siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelas itu, "Nah perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Jaejoong _songsaengnim_ dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"_Nae. Annyeong haseyo_ Lee Hyukjae _imnida_, kalian boleh memanggilku apa saja asal jangan panggil aku Hyukkie," Ucapnya datar. Dia menatap ke semua penjuru kelas, hingga dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, ya, Lee Donghae. Temannya waktu kecil dulu. Sepintas ada senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang manis dan imut itu ketika dia melihat wajah keterkejutan dari Donghae.

"Nah, Hyukjae-_ah_, kau boleh duduk dengan Donghae yang duduk di dekat jendela itu," kata Jaejoong _songsaengnim_ sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"Baik," Hyukjae segera menuju tempatnya duduk, dan setelah sampai mereka saling bertatap muka dan tersenyum.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Hyukkie."

"Ya, aku juga."

Hyukjae segera duduk ke tempat duduknya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Hyukkie!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

.

_Ya, mereka berdua adalah teman -ralat- sahabat, mereka akan teru menunggu dan menunggu, dan mereka akan terus percaya bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu hari kelak. Karena mereka berdua tidak akan terpisahkan. _

.

.

-THE END-

.

.

Annyong, Dina imnida. Aku author baru di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya buat para Unnie dan juga oppa. Sebenarnya ini fic sudah pernah dipasang di fb, hanya saja dengan character yang berbeda, dan ada beberapa perubahan dari yang aslinya. Kalau ada yang berkenan silahkan tinggal review di kotak review di bawah ini! XD


End file.
